Weiss Lines
by Hentai Y. Slave
Summary: On a roll with 3 new drabbles! My collection of Weiss drabbles, short stories and oneshots. Most pairings RanXKen
1. Midnight Snack

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, general

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes:

Author: Well here it is, my own...ah...what was it called again?

Ken: Dribble?

Ran: You 'dribble' a soccer ball, Ken. I believe the word she wants is 'drabble'

Author: Ah hai hai. Basically little drabbles, snippets that don't really fit anywhere :) On a more important note, while I prefer to call Ran...Ran, Omi calls him Aya-kun, so in this dribble he is called Aya.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic. As simple as that.

----------------------------------------------------------

No. 1 Midnight Snack (Pairing(s): RanXKen)

Omi was walking back to his room from his late trip to the bathroom, shuffling his feet and rubbing sleepy eyes. To his surprise, he bumped into someone when he turned a corner.

"Gomen Aya-kun," he apologised on reflex, his sleepy mind somehow registering that said person had red hair. His sleepy eyes also caught Aya-kun nodding slightly in reply.

"Ano Aya-kun? Why are you up at this hour?" Omi ventured to ask.

"I'm taking my midnight snack," Aya stated plainly, and then resumed walking to his destination. Omi's eyes followed his form for a while before he blinked in surprise.

"Ano Aya-kun? You're walking towards Ken-kun's room," he offered, in slight confusion. The kitchen was downstairs...

"Exactly." Aya stated again, half entering Ken's room. Omi blinked. That was when he finally saw the predatory look in Aya's eyes and registered the fact that Aya was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. Aya offered a small smile, and then disappeared fully into Ken's room.

Omi hurried back to his room, blushing. At least he won't be able to hear anything from his room.

End

-------------------------------------------------

Author: Lol Ranny is being a pervert again. Sorry if this seemed a bit rush. I wanted to post this along with this message:

I will be going overseas for Xmas this year, so it's one week of no fics from me. Hopefully when I come back there will be lotsa reviews from all my fics for me to reply to :) Feel free to review this drabble.

Since I won't be able to post an Xmas fic, Merry Christmas everyone! May Ran and Ken be able to spend this Xmas together as sweetly as possible :) I'm looking forward to coming back and reading all the RanKen Xmas fics XD


	2. Sunset Over Sunrise

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, general

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: Originally a fic on its own, found on my livejournal, but since it's so short it can be considered a drabble right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic. As simple as that.

----------------------------------------------------------

No. 2 Sunset Over Sunrise (Pairing(s): Implied RanXKen)

Ken POV

"Sunrise or sunset?"

"Sunset."

Whenever I answer this question, people will usually reply in two ways. One is "You think as such because you have yet to see an actual sunrise", while the other says "You are pessimistic".

To the first comment... well it IS true that I never managed to drag my lazy ass up to view a proper sunrise, but... let me put it this way: you don't have to get hit by a car to know it will hurt; or see the ocean to know that it is wide.

To the second comment...well it's probably true. After all, I DO kill people for a living...

Oh. I guess I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hidaka Ken, former soccer star turned florist by day and 'hunter of the dark beast' by night...in another words, I am a hired assassin. 1/4 of the assassin group called Weiss (well, four of us if you don't count the dead ones) formed by an organization called Kritiker, to basically kill the baddies- eh I meant the law-breakers- that the police can't touch (you know, from harming the goodies- eh I meant the good people...) My weapon is a set of bugnuks, and I kill them by...ok maybe I won't go into the gruesome details...

Where was I?

Oh yes... as an assassin, you might think that I would prefer the sunrise more. You know, the whole representation of 'the dawn of a new day' and how 'I'm still alive and living'. It's true; the coming of a new day signifies the end of a night of killing.

But I don't like hiding behind cliques. Nothing wrong with thinking as such, but I prefer the sunset more.

Why, you ask? In the day, the florist facade is tiring. Yes, it's cheery and a relief from my bloody thoughts but it's...unreal, if you know what I mean. The sunset brings...night, a night of excitement as I slay in my duty bound. The adrenaline rush is at its peak as the night delivers murderers to be murdered, the hunter to be hunted. Not that I enjoy killing (not all of it)...

Ok, better pull myself back before I go down any further to 'the path of insanity'...

Besides, the swirling red sunset is so beautiful. Every time I see it, I am reminded of Aya, with his handsome face adored by the fiery red locks-

On second thought maybe I won't go down there too...

...It was just like that time; I could have chosen to have Omi... I mean Persia, to send me to some nice, sunny island (Hawaii would be nice...) to think, but instead I chose to put myself in a dark, gloomy prison to think and repent for my sins. Choose the end over the beginning. Well I AM pessimistic.

End

----------------------------------------------------------

Author: Well this is quite angst ne? R & R pls. Yes I am back from my trip. Had a fabulous time :) Cheers!

Review Replies:

To Gillian Sillis: Lol thank you for your review! Hai poor Omi, though he knows about the two's relationship I don't think he likes being traumatised either :p heh heh I'm so evil... kenken is delicious all the time, but I think it's more fun when he is caught unaware (or is he?) what kind of boxer shorts? Hmm I'm thinking black silky ones lol. Merry xmas to u too! Big hug back

To siberian-emerald: heh heh pervert Ran is nice. I really think kenken won't mind if he has his snack often.

To kyria valkyrie: lol it seems that perverted Ran is very popular!

To hidden flames: heh heh I'm sure Ran will finish it all (wink)

The next drabble is funny. Heh.


	3. I Can Cut You

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, general

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: Lol this is a funny one, inspired by a Muraki vs Ran scenario that my friend Shanana did :) Remember my friends, "I can cut you".

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic. As simple as that.

----------------------------------------------------------

No. 3 I Can Cut You (Pairing(s): RanXKen)

All was peaceful at the Koneko. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming and the birds were singing. More importantly for our four favourite assassins, there were no missions, no bloodshed...

"KUDOU YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"AHHHHH!"

...or maybe not.

Tsukiyono Omi looks up from sweeping the floor to see said Kudou Yohji cowering behind the centre table, a table that momentarily separated him from the angry Fujimiya Ran who, with his katana unsheathed, looks set to kill Yohji for incurring his wraith.

"Stop! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Wait! You can't cut me! I'm a hired assassin by Kritiker! They won't be pleased if you killed your own teammate!" Yohji pleads, looking at the katana with fear in his eyes.

"I can cut you. I can cut you, I WILL cut you! Shi-ine!"

"AHHHH! HELP!"

With that, Yohji sprints back into the living room with Ran hot on his trail, getting out of sight of the two remaining Weiss boys.

"Umm...Shouldn't we try to stop Aya-kun?" Omi asks.

"When my love says things like that, no one can stop him until someone gets hurt." Hidaka Ken replies, not even bothering to look up from watering the flowers.

((CRASH!))

"OH MY GOD YOU CRAZY REDHEAD! THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"THAT'S THE IDEA!"

Omi tugs on Ken's sleeve nervously.

"Ken-kun?" Omi questions, half pleading for Yohji's life.

"KEN! SAVE ME!"

"...Fine," Ken relents. He puts down the watering can and half yelled into the living room, "Yohji! Get over here, quick!"

"thankyouthankyouthankyou..." With his quick assassin reflexes, Yohji changes course and dashes straight towards Ken. Ran follows closely behind, katana gleaming in a wicked manner.

((PUNCH!))

Omi gasps. Ran stopps. Ken smirks. Yohji blinks...then realise that Ken had punched him in the stomach.

"OWWWWW!" Yohji's scream filled the air as he crumbles into a foetal position at Ken's feet in obvious pain. Ken looks up at Ran, a bright smile on his face.

"It's ok love, I've punished him for you," Ken said.

Ran looks at the smiling Ken. Then he looks at Yohji curled up on the floor. Then he smiles a small, satisfied smile.

"Hn." Ran said. Without another word, he sheathed his katana and left the room.

Silence reigned.

"You bastard."

"Would you rather have my love turn you into human sashimi?"

"...Good point. But can't you just PRETEND to hit me?

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Sadistic bastard."

"Thank you."

End

----------------------------------------------------------

Author: Well what did Yohji do? Well, I'll leave it to the reader's imagination. And for those interested, here's roughly what Shanana imagined. Its extremely funny when she says it with the impersonation of Muraki and Ran XD.

Muraki vs Ran

Muraki: (draws surgery knife, prodding it and speaking in a crazy perverted manner) I can cut you! I can cut you! Mwahahaha

Ran: (draws katana and speaks in a cool manner) I can cut you.

Muraki: Ahh! (chased away by Ran)


	4. Yohji's Steps to Love

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG, shonen-ai, general

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: The fastest way to get the kick into writing fics is to accidentally read your old fics. Positive. 2006 has been a RanKen dry spell (for me). I hope to break my own tradition of writing fics n Dec only and continue writing throughout the year (cross fingers).

I'm writing Yohji in the only way I know: profound and perverted XD. Yohji POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------

No. 4: Yohji's Steps to Love

It's not just "Kittens in the House", but 'Kittens in love' too.

My name is Kudou Yohji, self-proclaimed Love Expert. Love, as I see it, is the luxurious end point of a series of stairs. Said stairs that my fellow flower boys are slowly climbing. Let's do this step by step, shall we?

Step 1: Acceptance.

It's basically as it. You can't move on to the next step if you can't even stand the sight of your to-be-significant other. As long as no fist is flying and no heated exchanges are made (or last too long) this step is easily overcome.

Step 2: Admiration.

It's the step when you discover qualities of the other that overlook their weaknesses. The careless tripping over everything is seen as endearing simple. The fierce glare aimed at everything else is seen as a mere show of manliness. The mud prints made on the floor by soccer boots are seen as mere a test of patience. The general aloof to the entire world is seen as mysterious. Love is Blind as they say.

Step3: Affection:

Now this is the fun part. Also known as the "Crush Stage". The most obvious step, where the pair is so engrossed in paying extra attention to each other that they fail to notice their differing attitudes towards others. The special light in the eyes when that special someone is near, the small little gestures and looks that makes even wide-eye Omi notice. As icy as Aya is, the mere sight of Kenken makes his eyes soften. As stubborn as Kenken is, the mere sight (and mention) of our fearless leader makes him crumble faster than a cookie.

Step 4: Longing.

Perched on the counter top, I look over the rim of my cool sunglasses to observe the two idiots. Unfortunately, our pair of hopefully to-be-lovers is currently stuck at this stage. The more desperate looks to each other when the other is not looking, and the various thoughts of "What if..." reflected on their faces is a bit too much for my over-sensitive love radar.

Step 5: Confession

Now this is the step I'm trying to push them to. The huge step up which is a mini-step to the ultimate goal. Easier said then done.

"Kudou! Get back to work."

"Hmm...just give me one more minute to ogle at Kenken's rear..."

"KUDOU!!"

"Ok, ok off your property, I know..." I chuckle knowingly.

Ken looks at me flabbergasted, blushing slightly and stealing a glance at Aya. Omi sends me a warning look. Aya looks ready to slice me open with his katana, but interestingly not objecting to my words. Giving a slight wave to the redhead, I grabbed the inventory list and strolled to the backroom.

Easier said than done. I better get started then.

(TBC)

A/N: The sequel will follow shortly after. Take some time to review if you can.


	5. Writing Love

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG, shonen-ai, general

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. RanXKen with hints of YohjiXOmi

Notes: A sequel to "Yohji's Steps to Love". Step 5 is the crucial step. Yohji POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------

No. 5: Writing Love

"Umm Yohji-kun? What are you writing?"

"Hmm?" I looked up from my writing to see Omi looking at me with his wide curious eyes. Well, since it's sweet Omitchi that asked, I shall tell the truth. And the fact that the two to-be-lovers are around means I might even have some fun with this. Well it has been said that love is the affair of two, but from the looks of it, they'll need the help. Isn't it kind of me.

"I," I declared, raising my voice a little louder so that the other two turned to look, "am writing a romance novel." I finished, taking extra care to emphasize on the word 'romance' and giving an exaggerated wink.

Omi rolls his eyes at my antics and walks away, uninterested.

Aya spares me his 'You can write?' face and looks like he is deciding between kicking me for not working or to just leave me to my stupidity.

Ken blinks, and then he gives me a curious expression.

"What is it about?" He asked. Well at least someone's interested.

From the corner of my eye, I spot Aya's eyes shift to stare at Kenken again, either curious about Kenken's interest for romance novels or just plain admiring, in his words, "his ability to play along with my stupidity".

"Come on Yotan, spill it," Ken said. Aya looked even more intrigued by the minute.

"It's about the love of two men," I explained, and eagerly watched his reaction. Not disappointed, Ken blushed, almost dropping his watering can. Ah the subject way too close to home I guess. Aya was still looking at Kenken, abet discreetly, pretending to be working on the accounts.

"T-Two m-men?" Ken stuttered out. I gave a smile and leaned forward.

"Ne, Kenken, is there a problem? Wait, you're not homophobic, are you?" I asked casually, keeping an eye on Aya. His hands froze on the calculator as he listened in eagerly.

Gotcha. I winked at the warning look Omitchi gave me from the other side of the room. Before I could continue teasing Kenken he surprised us all with his outburst.

"No! Of course not! Eh I mean...I don't think something as beautiful as love should ever be looked down upon. I-If it's true love between two people, male or female, it should be rightfully cherished...uh yeah," Ken blabbered, looking slightly embarrassed. Aya looks touched. Heck even I'm touched. Well better finish what I started. But before I could speak Kenken beat me to it.

"Well...what about you, Aya?" Ken asked, turning to Aya. Said person whipped back his head, looked for a second embarrassed at being caught staring before his impassive mask snap right back on. His silence made Ken look hesitant and I cut in before the opportunity die.

"Ne Kenken why are you asking him? He's asexual, remember?" I joked, chuckling. Aya glares at me for the insult, and subsequently spills his thoughts.

"I am NOT. I agree with what Ken said. Something as important as love should transcend genders." Aya replied, sprouting a similar blush as Ken, who at Aya's words, practically beamed in delight.

Aya and I shared a look. Finding just what I wanted to see in his eyes, I smiled and turned to Omi.

"Say Omitchi, care to help me at the back?" I gestured to the chibi. Omi gave me a nod of approval and swiftly followed me out. I heard Aya get up from his chair and approach Ken.

"Ken...I need to tell you something..."

I dutifully shut the door behind me. Step 5 complete.

(owari)

A/N: Thanks for reading thus far...I will try to work on my unfinished fics. Yes fics, plural XD. Please review if you can .


	6. Bodyguard Duty

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: G, humor

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: Inspired by one of the weiss in tuxedo picture. See if you can guess which one. Weiss gets a mission as hired bodyguards. That means serious looking tuxedos. Something that Aya's other 3 teammates don't understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------

No. 6: Bodyguard Duty

Aya adjusted his collar once again as he checked himself in the mirror in his room. He was wearing a full tuxedo; meaning a high collar shirt, black jacket and long black pants. The black sunglasses he was to wear later on for his job was tucked neatly inside his jacket, ready to be worn later.

Weiss has a special mission this week; they were to act as bodyguards for the heir of Fujiwara, take out a group of assassins who are trying to kill him, and hopefully get some data on the group's mastermind in the process. Though Kritiker provided them tuxedos (Aya insisted), Manx commented that any formal wear would do.

Satisfied with how he looked, Aya left his room.

Time to check on his teammates.

He went into Ken's room first, since it was just across the hall from his. Aya, being...Aya, promptly entered without knocking.

Ken was adjusting his own suit when his door opened suddenly. Ken let out a small gasp, then smiled when he saw that it was just Aya.

"Oh hi Aya. I'm almost ready." Ken said. Aya started to give a nod of approval...before he spotted something amiss. Ken was wearing a T-shirt. Not a collar shirt.

_Oh crap, don't tell me..._

He stepped forward and forcefully yanked Ken's jacket open, ignoring Ken's protest.

A soccer jersey.

Aya scowled. Ken laughed nervously at the twitch on Aya's forehead.

"Eh...heh t-the collar shirt was kind of choking me..." Aya rolled his eyes and stormed out, Ken following close behind.

"I mean...no one's going to see it right? What's wrong..."

They stopped outside Omi's room. Aya opened the door... and promptly wish he hadn't.

Unlike Ken, Omi wore the collar shirt and jacket properly. But he wore a pair of black SHORTS instead.

With WHITE SNEAKERS.

Aya resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. He heard Ken giggling behind him. Omi finally noticed them from the mirror and beamed.

"How do I look?" Omi asked, wide puppy eye and all. Omi blinked when Ken burst out laughing. Aya pinned a glare at both of them and headed to Yohji's room. He had a feeling a disturbing pattern was forming. The other two trailed behind him.

Yohji had left his door open, so all of the three assassins peeked in (well Ken and Omi peeked in while Aya just stood there outright glaring). Yohji was looking at his full-length mirror, wearing an identical suit as Aya. Only he wore his shades on his forehead and had a...rose in his jacket's breast pocket. He was too busy preening in front of the mirror to notice the others. He struck a pose in front of the mirror and winked at his reflection.

"Hey sexy." Yohji said to his mirror reflection.

Ken and Omi burst out laughing. Aya gave in to the urge and banged his head to the nearest wall.

"Why" thump "am I" thump "stuck" thump "with" thump "these" thump "idiots!" thump.

It was only when Aya finished trying to kill himself that he noticed the other three were arguing.

"You want a rose too, Omitchi?"

"Yohji-kun! Be serious, it's a mission!"

"Well then why are you wearing shorts?"

"What's wrong with them? It's comfy!"

"Those are shorts, Omi!"

"Well...at least I'm not wearing a soccer shirt!"

"Ken you idiot."

"Hey! It's hidden! At least I don't flirt with myself!"

"At least I CAN flirt. That's not the point Kenken."

"I like my shorts."

"Who cares? The collar's too stuffy."

"Look let our fearless leader decide."

All three turned to look at Aya. Aya took a deep breath.

"Yohji get rid of that rose. You are going on a mission, not a date. Omi, I don't care whether the shorts are comfortable or not. Change out of it. Ken, NO soccer jerseys. Is that understood?"

Dead silence. It was then that Aya noticed that his teammates were staring at him, wide-eyed.

"A-Aya-kun?"

"Wow Aya, that's a lot of words."

"Don't hurt yourself man."

Before a volcano is about to erupt, you can feel the tremors on the ground, so you know something's wrong, right?

Aya saw red.

"I GIVE ALL OF YOU FIVE MINUTES TO CHANGE BEFORE I KILL YOU WITH MY KATANA."

Silence. His teammates were now gaping at him.

"Wow Aya shouted."

Aya growled. REALLY growled.

"SHI-INE!!!!!!!!!"

That send his teammates running with a collective 'eep!', as the trio rushed back to their rooms to change.

In three minutes, everyone was ready. No soccer jersey, no shorts, no roses. Manx met them for their final briefing and smiled at them.

"Looking great guys! For a moment I was worried you'll won't be properly attired."

Manx's eyes widened in surprise when Aya let out a string of curses.

owari

I hope that was funny. If not...well too bad then. I apologise if I made Aya a bit anal here. Review please.


	7. A Little Fun

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: G, humor

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: ...I have no idea where this comes from. Warnings for spoiler to new Persia and cross dressing Ken XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------

No. 7: A Little Fun

"Why am I always the one to dress as a girl?!"

"It's not the first time."

"You're right." Ken recalled in disgust. He glared at 'tv-Persia' "I bet you're enjoying this. If you're still here YOU will be doing this."

Persia only leaned back in his chair in response. "Siberian. No matter your preferences, missions are missions. Remember, your job is to... "

"Hunt the dark beast of their tomorrow blah blah."

"...Well?"

"...I understand."

The screen went black.

Silence.

Ken sighed. "Hm. Fine," Ken relented. "Damn but this is too short. " He tugged at his skirt unhappily, unaware that he was wiggling his hips in a provocative manner.

Aya, who was standing right behind Ken and hence in the line of vision of Ken's hips, looked away politely to stare at a random wall.

Yohji, however, was not so subtle. "Woah looking sexy Ken-chan."

He immediately got a smack in the face.

(At Persia's HQ)

Once Omi disconnected from his former teammates, he shook his fist in the air in triumph. "Heh heh Ken-kun, you're right. I AM enjoying this. That's for laughing at me with Yohji about how much I look like a girl. HA."

"It's too bad Yohji would be too obviously cross dressing." Omi said, promptly breaking down into giggles. Rex gave a sigh.

(owari)

A/N: Moral of the story? Never tease an evil chibi. Review please.


	8. Hitting the Shower

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: My notes say that this was inspired by the bathroom scene in 'Ken and I'. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------

No. 8: Hitting the Shower

(Ken POV)

I used to be the first one to get the shower. We follow a very practical arrangement after missions: whoever got the most blood and dirt on baths first. That usually ends up being me, since I kill at such the closest range. A weapon like the bugnuks was a messy affair. I usually end the missions drenched with blood, dirt, debris and whatever there is. Aya is usually careful not to get splashed; Yohji and Omi's weapons are long range, making it impossible for them get too dirty. So the bath was always mine.

That was before that mission occurred. Instead of being on the frontline like Aya, I was assigned as his backup. While I still managed to get a bit of blood on me, Aya was almost drowning in it.

So he showered first, followed by me.

From then on, I never showered before Aya again.

I had nothing else to do that night, so I waited patiently outside the common bathroom for my turn. A few minutes later, Aya comes out...wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. His exposed arms and chest were rippling with lean muscles and his beautiful pale skin glistened in the light. I found myself gaping for the first time in my life. I acted unaffected when he walked pass me, but deep down my heart was beating like crazy. When I stepped into the shower I realized that it was filled with his scent. I took in the sweet scent of his shampoo, his soap and his body, as if I was really savoring a taste of him. From then on, I never showered before Aya again. To admit, I felt a bit ashamed to indulge in the eye feast...but at the same time I find myself wanting to look at him like that all the time.

A few missions later, Yohji got dirtier then me and wanted to go to the shower after Aya. I stopped him immediately, stumbling an excuse. He gave me a smirk and replied that he remembered having to do something first, and that I could use the shower after Aya. I remembered I had tried to look calm but inside I was cheering madly.

----

(Aya POV. Our all-knowing leader...is really all-knowing)

Ken used to be the first one to get the shower. There is a very practical reason: Ken usually gets the most blood on him after missions. A close range weapon like the bugnuks made the task even bloodier. While I'm usually careful to not let blood spill on me, Ken usually end the missions drenched with blood. Yohji and Omi's weapons are long range, making it impossible for them to end up like Ken. So the bath was always Ken's.

That was before a particular mission occurred. Ken was assigned as my backup instead. As expected, I became drenched in blood while Ken came back clean.

He graciously allowed me to shower first, followed by him.

From then on, Ken never showered before me again.

I came out of my bath with only a towel wrapped around my waist to see Ken waiting patiently outside the common bathroom for his turn. I found myself blushing when he openly gaped at me. He acted nonchalant when he walked pass me, but I could feel the advent lust in his eyes that roamed over my body. He might think that I did not notice, but from then on, he never showered before me again. I felt uneasy every time I feel those eyes on me...but at the same time I shamelessly hoped that he could look at me like that all the time.

A few missions later, I overheard Ken and Yohji arguing about who got to take the shower after me. I heard Ken stumble an excuse, then Yohji replying that he had to do something first, and Ken could use the shower after me. I remembered I had tried to keep calm but inside I was mildly cheering.

(owari)

A/n: I hope you noticed the similarities of Ken and Aya's POVs. They both make the same points but Aya uses more curt and 'intelligent' words while Ken likes to exaggerate and have more 'life'. Review if you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Random Date

Weiss Drabbles

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG for most content but a definite R for Ken's comments : D

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: KenXRan. YES YOU READ RIGHT. Or at least I think its KenXRan. I tried. When amethyst rulzz reviewed my "Ran and Ken" (hugs!) and mentioned I don't write Ken as seme, that was like a big enlightenment moment for me. Seriously, I NEVER noticed that I always write RanXKen. Even the upcoming one I'm doing is RanXKen. Heh. I think it has to do with my motto that the quiet ones r the most dangerous ones...

ANYWAY. Here is a little fluff. Note that Ran and Ken in this story are already dating for 2 months. Treat it as a continuation of 'Writing Love' if you like, but it can be stand alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

--

No. 9: Random Date

Two months into the relationship and Ken thought he had seen it all...which was why he was quite surprised to find their latest date location to be at the national aquarium. Of course there were worst places they could go for a date, like a library or a katana shop...it was even kind of romantic to stand beside the love of his life and enjoy the beautiful and peaceful ocean-like view. It was just that he would have never imagined Ran as a...fish-person, fish-lover whatever. The man hardly eats fish and hates water (well more accurately being dragged into the sea when it was beach-day).

"Umm Ran? Why are we at an aquarium?"

"..."Ah the typical Fujimiya answer.

"...You aren't arranging for a scuba diver to lift a sign that says 'Marry me Ken Love Ran' are you?" Ken joked.

"Actually I arranged for a criminal to be thrown into the shark tank where a specially trained shark will spell out those words in blood," Ran answered, deadpanned.

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes..."

Ken grinned. He knew he was a good role-model for him. Joke is still a bit on the

bloody-and-morbid side but it was better than a '...'

"...I'm actually using Kudou instead."

"Very funny Fujimiya."

"...Aya used to always say that."

Ken observed that his love's eyes saddened a bit at the words. He took Ran's hand in his and Ran squeezed it back in reassurance.

"We used to come here often as kids. We would choose a tank and count the number of fishes in that tank. Whoever counted wrongly would have to stand in front of the scary looking shark tank for one minute." Ran explained.

Two months of dating had seen the both of them conversationally share their childhood and other stories to understand each other more. Happy or sad moments, stupid or smart actions; relating them to the other tightened their emotional bond, a feeling of no-secrets. Yet Aya-chan had always been a sensitive topic, one that Ran often unintentionally avoided. Ken gave a small smile and squeezed his hand back in appreciation. An idea popped into his head.

"We could do that now if you want..."

"It's ok Ken...I-I just wanted to share that with you. This is a beautiful place regardless."

"Yeah well...I guess standing in front of the shark tank wouldn't be scary anymore, huh?" Ken joked. He blinked and grinned widely when he noticed Ran visibly stiffened at his words.

"Say...didn't you walk awfully fast when we pass the shark tank just now?"

"..."

"Guess no shark-human foreplay huh?"

"Ken..."

"You chained to the bedpost wearing a black speedo while I 'swim' my way to-"

"KEN!"

"Alright, alright. No horny comments in public where kids are around."

"...You could try lion-deer."

"Say 'please'."

"Not funny Hidaka."

"Fine, fine, you don't have to say it now. I'm sure you will be saying that a lot tonight anyways. Heh heh."

"..."

(owari)

--

A/n: When I say aquarium I mean the big ones. Like a water-zoo thing. Think underwater world or seaworld. Dolphins : D Review if you like it.


	10. Everyone loves Aya 1

Weiss Drabbles

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: G, humor

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: Loosely related to 'Weiss are like a box of chocolates'in my non-yaoi account.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

--

No. 10: Everyone loves Aya 1

Manx walked towards the flowershop, choosing to enter by the back door. She was about to open the door to the kitchen area when the conversation between two of her assassins made her pause.

"Quit hogging Aya all to yourself! Gimme!" came Siberian's voice.

"No! Aya is mine!" came Bombay's reply. Manx blinked.

"But you've already tasted Aya! And you already have Yohji, Aya's mine!"

"Nope, you can take Yohji if you want.."

"No way! Yohji's too bitter! I want to taste Aya. Aya is _sweet_ and _gooey_. Umm..." Manx's eyes widened in shock at Ken's words.

"Mou! But you hog Aya for the longest time...Let me have Aya, please?"

"...Fine, we'll share both of them then."

"Hmm are you sure? But they might not be that _hard_ when we're done. I like it when they are hard. It's nicer to _bite_."

"Nah, I promise they'll still be hard by the time we're done..." Manx swiftly turned around and left very quickly. Maybe she better come by another day...

"...but frankly, I like it when my ice-cream melts a bit. It's difficult to bite them when they are still hard and frozen."

"Hmm ok... hey isn't it kind of fitting how the fangirls labeled these tubs of ice-cream (reads label) 'The Ayan ice-cream aka strawberry and vanilla'," he chuckled, "the girls always think of such amusing presents for Valentines."

"Yup, and the Yotan ice-cream aka coffee caramel. Ha too bad it's us who end up eating them all!"

"Hai hai, Aya-kun and Yohji-kun don't eat ice-cream...so dig in?"

"Hai hai!"

--

Ken made a face. "Bleh! Yohji is still a bit too strong for me...too bad you finished my Ken ice-cream."

Omi blinked in surprise. "Me? I thought you finished it?"

"Huh?"

_(In the dark corners of Aya's lair...I mean __room)_

Aya lounged contently on the bed, arms clasping a tub of chocolate ice-cream.

"Delicious."

(owari)

A/N: So it's 'Everyone loves ice-cream' instead. If you were grinning madly like I did when I wrote this we can probably be good friends, good hentai friends at least : D

Omi: Where's my ice-cream?

Author:...Hmm good question. How about fruity vanilla? Fruity caramel? Just fruity? Because the first thing I think of is fruity. Heh.

Omi: ...

Author: Review pls!


	11. Everyone loves Aya 2

Weiss Drabbles

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: G, humor

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: Obviously Related to 'Everyone loves Aya 1'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

--

No. 11: Everyone loves Aya 2

Yohji walked passed the den after his shift ended in the flowershop. He was ready to head upstairs to prepare for his night out when the conversation from the den stopped him in his tracks.

"Look Ken-kun if it makes you feel better, it was Aya himself that suggested it," came Omi's voice.

"...And you expect me to believe that?" Ken replied in disbelief.

_What did our fearsome leader suggest?_ Yohji thought. He leaned closer, outright eavesdropping.

"Of course he did. Now will you just take him to your room already!"

"For the last time, NO. I will not sleep with Aya."

Yohji's eyes widened.

"Oh come on! It's obvious that Aya loves you!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Well...he wants to sleep with you."

"And again I question that."

"Oh man you know my room is too small, he'll be perfect in your room!"

"No way! He'll probably break the bed! Your bed is steadier."

"Oh so you want to sleep with him in _my_ room? Come on Aya will be insulted."

Yohji had listened enough. He turned and headed upstairs.

"...Oh alright. Come here Aya." Ken called. The puppy on floor ran to him and licked his hand happily. "Why the hell did you named him after Aya anyway?"

"'Cos he has a coat of reddish hair like Aya!" Omi explained, beaming.

"...Right..."

--

Much later, Aya-kun found himself glaring at Yohji who seemed to be looking at him and Ken funny.

(owari)

A/N: This one is kind of obvious isn't it? We love puppies : D Review pls!


	12. Spaz Tendencies

Weiss Drabbles

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: G, humor

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: Ken spaz. Nuff said XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

--

No. 12: Spaz Tendencies

Ken Hidaka regarded himself as a man who cherished his life.

Nevermind that 1) He is an assassin. 2) He is a reckless assassin. 3) He is a reckless assassin with more or less suicidal tendencies. Despite all that, he cherished his life. For most parts.

And thus when he accidentally (yes definitely NOT on purpose) broke Aya's prized flower vase while trying to carry the seed sack to the back room...he panicked.

"OHSHITAYAISGONNAKILLMEARGHHHHHHHHHHH" were the 'sensible' thoughts that went through his mind as he stood, stunned. Hastily he dumped the seed sack on the floor (unfortunately creating more mess by spilling the seeds) and tried to pick up the broken pieces. With his bare hands.

...Does anyone even _need_ to guess what happened?

"OUCH!" Ken yelled, placing his finger in his mouth after getting cut by the glass. Luck has it, Aya chose that moment to walk in.

Silence.

Aya looked at his broken vase. Twitch.

Looked at Ken giving his deer-caught-in-the-headlight look. Twitch.

Looked at the spilled seeds. Twitch.

Looked at Ken trying to irrationally hide behind the sack, blood trailing from his cut. Double twitch.

Omi walked in, took one look at the situation and hastily backed out, hopefully to avoid the possible bloodshed before Ken could even ask for help. And just to make it more fun, Yohji waltzed pass. His eyes met Ken's pleading look and went back the way he came, whistling.

_Traitors!_ Ken's mind screamed. So much for friendship.

"Eh...Aya? I can explain...umm...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"..." Aya's eyes twitched even more at the puppy look Ken was giving him.

"...?"

"...Come out to the front with the first aid kit. Omi clean up the mess."

"Eh?" came two replies, one of Ken in confusion and one of Omi in disbelief.

--

(Later...Aya in a rare move bandages Ken's cut finger at the shop front. Fangirls drool, Omi grumbles about the unfairness of life and Yohji watches...)

Ken sat on the sofa, sulking at his bandaged finger. Yohji came to sit down beside him.

"Tsk Tsk Kenken, another one?" Ken glared back with a scowl in return.

"And seriously, what you and Aya did out there? Would put all the fangirls in squeals and fainting spells."

"Hey, you were spying on us!"

"Hey hey it ain't spying if you two are at the shop front. I just choose to watch from my little corner unnoticed." Yohji grinned.

"Hmm. Well...why would the girls be 'in squeals and fainting spells' anyway? It's not like we were paying any attention to them." Ken questioned. Yohji's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"...Ever heard of 'yaoi' kenken?"

"...Is that a new Chinese food or something?"

Yohji gasped in mockery, " wow what cave were you in?" Ken glared back, not amused.

"Look it up pal...or better yet, ask Ayan about it." Yohji suggested winking, getting up to go.

"Ah ha! You just want me to embarrass myself in front of him! I won't fall for that Yotan!"

Yohji waved back in dismissal, "then look up the internet. I'm late for my date, ciao!"

--

Ken had turned different shades of red before settling on deep red. In the end he did search on the net on what 'yaoi' is. You know, just to show Yohji that he did not live in some cave.

What he did not expect to see when he loaded a webpage was a detailed explanation of what 'yaoi' is followed by...graphical representations. He blinked then his eyes widened in disbelief and closed the browser quickly, ducking into bed as if the site was going to jump out and pounce on him.

"I hate Yohji." Ken declared to the ceiling, both hands covering his eyes in trauma. Yet it did not stop his mind from wondering...

_Can someone really...bend like that? Well Yotan maybe 'cos he's so flexible. Aya... _

...and promptly screamed into his pillow as mental images of him and Aya trying said 'positions' assaulted his head. He jumped when Aya forced his door open and rushed in, eyes wide.

--

Aya stood hesitant outside Ken's door. It was late but he wandered if Ken would like to join him for tea. Just to...you know...warn him not to...hurt himself again...or something...

His decision making process was cut short by Ken's scream and he barged in, assassin senses on alert.

He blinked and fought back his laughter when he saw that there was only Ken in the room, looking at Aya wide-eyed and clinging to the blanket for his life, again with his deer-caught-in-the-headlight expression.

"...Ken?"

No response. Ken was staring at him as if he was going to pounce on him and rape him or something. He did, at this thought, began to smirk.

"...You look like I'm about to rape you or something." Aya said, deadpanned. This time he did chuckle when Ken responded with a yelp and unconsciously clenched the blanklet tighter. Seconds later, Ken blinked, numerous times, before looking down sheepishly and blushing.

How adorable.

"N-Nothing Aya...j-just nightmare. Heh."

Aya turned to the open laptop. "From the internet?" Aya suggested.

Ken panicked momentarily then relaxed, remembering that he had closed the browser.

"Eh...yah...heh." Aya's sudden appearance did not help to END it though. He looked up at Aya slowly.

"Come down for some tea if you want." Aya offered. He graced him with a tiny smile, then turned and head downstairs.

...Or was it just the start?

(owari)

A/N: Plz review my dearies. It feeds my brain ha.


	13. More Spaz Tendencies

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: G, humor

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: Lighter Ken spaz. Can be seen as continued from Spaz Tendencies or by itself. I really really shouldn't be posting fics when I should be studying though .

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------

No. 13: More Spaz Tendencies

"Omi."

Omi jumped in his seat and hastily dropped down his MSN chat screen with Prodigy. He turned to Aya who, thankfully, stood near the stairs.

"Eh h-hi Aya-kun, I-I was just about to..."

"How many times have I told you not to use the computer pass one?"

"Ah hai...I'm gonna off it soon I promise..."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Aya's eyes narrowed as he approached, heading towards Omi, "what could be so important anyway?"

Omi gulped, resisting the urge to shut down the computer immediately, which would raise his suspicions. He mentally panicked.

"Aya-koi~" Aya blinked in mid-step and turned.

_Saved!_ Omi thought. Ken's head popped into the room.

"I baked something. You want to be my food tester?"

"Not now Ken, I-"

"But it's your favorite apple pie~"

"..."

"I want to see the lights out by 1.30 Omi." Aya said, turning to go. Ken happily ushered Aya upstairs, giving Omi a wink.

Omi sighed deeply in relief, grateful for Ken's timely intervention. Nevermind why he was baking at 1 am in the morning. Ken and his spaz tendencies.

(owari)

A/N: Hey what happened to my review button??


	14. Flower Power

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: G, humor

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: A late Mother's Day. And everyone loves Aya vs Yohji!

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------

No. 14: Flower Power

Aya raised an eyebrow at the pie set before him. He looked up to his lover, grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Ken."

"Yes Ayan?"

"...What pie is this?"

"It's a flower pie!"

"..."

Aya turned to glare at where Yohji was in suspicion. But because said blonde was currently lazily sprawled on the couch that was facing away from the kitchen door, the only confirmation of his presence was a trail of smoke from the couch.

"Blame the chibi." The smoking couch merely said, being all too used to being the recipient of Aya's this-is-all-your-fault-glare. Aya turned to said chibi, who stopped trying to sneak back to his room.

"U-Umm you see Aya-kun, we had some flowers leftover from Mother's Day and Ken-kun said it was a waste to throw them away so I suggested he could take them butIdidntexpecthimtotryandcookthem!" Omi said in a rush. He pointed to the couch, "but it was Yohji-kun who said it was a good idea!" Two fingers came up from the couch to give a peace sign.

Before Aya could go and slice off those fingers, Ken placed both hands on his shoulders to sit him down.

"Come on Ayan, try it first! You might like it!"

"...What flowers did you use Ken?"

Ken blinked, then started to list them off one by one.

"Hmm roses, sunflowers, oleanders, tulips..."

"Ken."

"Yes?"

"Oleanders are poisonous."

"...Really?"

"...Why don't you let Yohji have some first."

The smoking couch gave a middle finger.

(owari)

A/N: Review please!


	15. Aya Spasm 1

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: G, humor

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: Because it is not fair that only Ken spazzes XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------

No. 15: Aya Spasm 1

Aya tensed. He could sense a familiar malicious approaching...damn himself for forgetting to bring his katana. The menace was just a few steps away, ready to open the door and attack him. As a desperate measure, he reached for any thing he could get a hold of from the counter and threw it the moment the door flew open...

...and the German caught it.

"Geez kitty would you STOP doing that?"

"Schwarz!"

Schudig rolled his eyes. "Yes I am Schwarz. And I am here to take your sugar." Schudig leaned against the back door that he entered from and folded his arms around his pink apron. "We moved here for THREE months already Aya. Is this how you treat all your neighbors?" He waved the object Aya threw at him. "And seriously a LADLE? I'm amused that you think this can hurt me."

Ken heard the commotion and popped his head into the kitchen.

"Oh hi Schudig."

"Hi Kenken. Mind if I borrow some sugar? My chibi forgot to buy some again."

"Sure. It's at the top drawer."

"Danke. A lifesaver kitty."

"...KEN!"

"Yes dear?"

"It's Schwarz!"

"...But he is just borrowing sugar. In a PINK apron."

"Have a problem with that Kenny?"

"...It clashes with your hair."

"Who died and made you fashion consultant?" Schudig took the sugar and turned to leave.

"Bye angst kitty!"

"..."

(owari)

A/N: Notice that every time Schudig calls Ken it's always a new nickname. Schudig is cool like that XD Review please!


	16. Aya Spasm 2

Weiss Drabbles

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: G, humor

Summary: My collection of Weiss drabbles. All RanXKen so far

Notes: Because it is not fair that only Aya only has spasms once XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I own this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------

No. 16: Aya Spasm 2

Aya could not believe this. If this was fate, he was currently having a very bad one. First they intrude their head quarters. Then they compete with their business...

"Ne, have you been to the new shop next door?"

"Huh? What new shop?"

"Eh? The new chocolate shop! It just opened today, and the salespersons are so handsome!"

"Really? Oh but I'm waiting for Ken-kun..."

"Ken-kun is next door helping them too!"

"Really! Let's go!"

...and now his Ken, willingly going to a shop surrounded by their enemy. He wanted to stab fate in the gut.

Yohji looked up from hosing the flowers to see their angst leader break another pencil in his grip. He grinned mischievously.

"...Hey why don't I go check out our new neighbors too, hmm?" He suggested to Omi, purposely raising his voice so that their leader can hear him. As if on cue, they heard another pencil snap.

"Yohji-kun!" Omi admonished. He had decided to stay near the doorway away where it was least affected by Aya's dark aura emitting from where he was at the cash register.

"...maybe Kenken can come take my shift instead."

"..."

They watched as Aya stood up and went straight to the shift schedule, erased Yohji's name and wrote Ken's name on it. He turned to Yohji, "why don't you go help them Kudou. It's their opening day."

Yohji rolled his eyes, "it's so comforting to know that you are so willing to trade me off." He waltzed out, his little entourage of fans following as well.

Omi gave a sign of relief as Ken came back soon after, the dark aura fading fast at the happy brunette approached the redhead. Ken plopped a box of chocolates down in front of Aya.

"Schudig gave me a box Ayan. It's their opening flavor, wanna try? He said it was inspired by you, cool huh?"

Aya grunted in response.

"It's called Red Angst."

Aya snapped another pencil.

---

"Nice one Schu. Got a flavor for me too?"

"Caramel Fling. Alcoholic with discounts for the ladies."

"All hail Schu!"

(owari)

A/N: Explains why Schu was borrowing sugar. Ha. I'm hungry. Review please!!!


End file.
